<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Rain by GreenBread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362346">Blood and Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBread/pseuds/GreenBread'>GreenBread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWDG: One Shot Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clementine's Terrible Life (Walking Dead), Gen, Hurt Clementine (Walking Dead), Major Character Injury, One Shot, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBread/pseuds/GreenBread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clementine woke up this morning the last thing she expected was to get stabbed in the leg after falling through a window. To make things better? She’s pissed off a group of raiders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWDG: One Shot Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood and Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clementine slid down the slippery tiling of the roof, the flaps of her denim jacket flowing freely in the heavy breeze. A packed bag rested on her back, the stolen supplies inside rattling with every movement. Deafening thunder snapped across the sky as the brunette jumped to another building, clutching the gutter with one hand and pulling herself up. The yells and screams of fury motivated each and every action that her sore and aching body took. </p><p>The teenager dived behind a nearby chimney as a bullet whizzed past her head. She swore as a tile gave way, falling to the ground with a large crash. It was a long drop and for once Clementine was glad AJ wasn't with her. She loved the kid with all her heart but right now he would be a liability. </p><p>"Give us our shit back and maybe, just maybe, we'll let you go scot-free." A man called. He had a deep gravelly voice that sounded untrustworthy. She stayed silent and started planning her next move. Amber eyes discovered a lonely balcony just below her. </p><p>The issue? She was going to have to pull some serious acrobatics to get to it. Exhaling, Clementine steeled herself. Thunder crashed as the teenager found herself bolting across the roof, avoiding the hail of gunfire that came her way. She slid and grabbed the edge of the roof, swinging into the balcony and rolling. Clementine slammed her shoulder on the door and it gave way instantly. She barrelled into the dusty and abandoned room. </p><p>A heavily degraded walker hung from the ceiling fan, its skinny limbs swinging wildly, desperate. The rope from the noose cut grimly into its grisly flesh. Her gaze softened. The poor guy musta given up near the start. Swallowing the lump that formed at the back of her throat, Clementine moved on. She couldn't stick around for long. The guys she stole from knew the city way better than her. They were probably already inside. </p><p>She pushed the door open and entered into a long and winding hallway. The deep blue carpet wasn't very easy on the eyes and doors littered the walls, ordered neatly. She must be in a hotel of some sort. Much to her chagrin, flashlights danced at the end of the corridor. Clementine groaned irritably as the men charged around the corner, thundering towards her. Looking behind her revealed nothing but a dirtied window. </p><p>Unsheathing her knife, Clementine stalked towards the two charging men. She ducked the first punch and launched the point of her blade into his jaw. A pair of thick meaty arms wrapped around her midsection. Before she knew it, she was lifted off the ground and slammed into a wall. Her knife stabbed backwards, slicing up the man's shoulder. He grabbed the back of her head and forced the body part into the wall. She grunted as pain exploded behind her now broken nose. </p><p>Her leg shot outwards, catching the man in the knee. His weight bucked and they both scrambled to the floor. Clementine clambered to her fallen knife but something grabbed her ankle. She was dragged roughly backwards and the man climbed on top of her, his hands clutching around her neck. He squeezed and her breathing became restricted. She gasped and weakly hit at his arms. It didn't work and he shook her harder, making the back of her head hit the floor. </p><p>The corners of her vision were going dark and Clementine knew she didn't have much time left. She dashed her hands along the floor, desperately trying to find something. Her hands eventually located something. An old rusty pipe. She hit the man in the side of the head and he let go, sprawling across the ground. </p><p>The teenager struggled to her feet and staggered backwards, stopping in front of the window. She took deep and heavy breaths. That was close. Her eyes widened as the man picked up her knife and began charging at her. Unable to move, she shot her hand out in a blind panic. She grabbed his wrist, stopping the knife from stabbing her in the gut. However, that didn't stop their momentum and her back crashed through the glass of the window. </p><p>They both fell. Wind warped past her ears, distorting both hers and the man's screams of terror. Suddenly, her back smacked against the ground with a loud bang. She gasped and arched her spine, feeling a stabbing pain in her thigh. Clementine looked down and bit her lower lip, fighting back tears. A piece of blood-stained rebar had torn through the muscle and flesh of her leg. </p><p>She glanced to her right, the man was dead. His neck was snapped and a large pool of blood was filling itself around his head. It was a gruesome sight. Clementine propped herself up onto her elbow and looked at the rebar. She wiggled her leg upwards and cried as it scraped her innards. She soon stopped, the pain was too much.</p><p>The girl fell back against the wet ground of the alley, defeated. She was dead. </p><p>No. </p><p>Not yet. She couldn't give up, not when AJ still needed her. She inhaled and braced herself to repeat the painful process once again. Her eyes clenched shut as she let out a bloodcurdling scream, the rebar remained still as she slowly and painfully lifted her leg off it. Eventually, the leg escaped the metal's grasp and she rolled onto her side in relief. The hard part was over. She stared at the exit to the alley. </p><p>Maybe not, she still needed to escape the rest of them. </p><p>Clementine pushed herself onto shaky legs, using the brick wall for support. Slowly, she limped, leaving her knife behind. She needed to move and didn't have enough time to grab it. The rest of the raiders would find her soon enough. She yelped as the wound throbbed, desperate to hurt her. </p><p>She leered at it, watching as the thick clots of blood dribbled feebly down her pant leg and onto the ground. Clementine swore. She was going to lead a trail to where she and AJ were hiding. They were going to have to make a  quick escape with the car. The city wasn't safe. She still didn't know why they chose to stay. Reverse psychology? No-one would be in the city if they thought everyone would be in the city right?</p><p>Holding the hole in her leg, attempting to slow the bleeding and only succeeding in staining her hands red, Clementine mustered up the courage to keep moving. </p><p>Not for the first time that night, Clementine regretted stealing from the raiders. It had not gone as planned at all.</p><p>She looked back at her leg and muttered to herself, "At least I didn't lose it. That would suck." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>